One piece  parallel universe
by ZoroFTW9
Summary: Finally Strawhats meet each other after 2 years of training but what happens when a whirlpool comes their way and swallows them and when they wake up they notice they are on Island where Gol D Roger was executed
1. Chapter 1

_**One piece **_

_**Parallel universe**_

INTRODUCTION

Finally the strawhat crew has reunited at sabaody archipelago and they are all ready for their next adventure, fishmand island. The ship is coated and ready for departure, down it goes into the sea. while traveling through the under water current, usopp notices a strange whirlpool at a distance.

Usopp: Luffy! look! (while pointing at the whirlpool)

Luffy: I'll take care of it. (while walking towards it and hold his arm)

Nami: Luffy, this doesn't look like something you can take care of. We need to try to avoid it.

Zoro: What can we do Nami?

Sanji: NAMI - SWAN! I WILL PROTECT YOU!

Franky: We can do a coup de vent, but we need to be really close to the whirlpool. That way we only use a small amount of our air.  
>Brook and Chopper run around frantically.<p>

( the whirlpool is now directly in front of them.)

- COUP DE VENT! -

THE THOUSAND SUNNY ZOOMS RIGHT PASSED THE WHIRLPOOL. BUT, OUT OF THE WHIRLPOOL ZOOMS OUT WHAT APPEARS TO BE SEAWEED STRANDS. THEY WRAP ALL AROUND THE SHIP AND PULL THE THOUSAND SUNNY INTO THE WHIRLPOOL.

The crew wakes up on an island, everyone is ok and the thousand sunny is anchored down on the bay. Everyone is really confused. The strawhats notice a town not to far away, so they walk into town. Everything seems normal but just then Robin notices a news paper on the floor. On the front page it titles: Gol D Roger escapes once again, a picture of Gol D Roger is featured on the new paper, it looks like him but he is way older. Robin proceeds to check the date on the new paper and its a current paper.

Robin: Where are we?

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 1******

**Everything is the same but its not.**

Robin shows the newspaper to the rest of the crew.

Robin: look guys!

Nami: WHAT! How can this be? Gol d roger alive?

Luffy: yes! I'm going to find him, and then I will ask him to join us!

Chopper: (with his eyes sparkled up into two large stars) cool! Gol d roger as one of us!

Usopp, chopper and luffy all dance around singing ~gol d roger gol d roger gol d roger  
>Zoro: while that all sounds nice, where are we and why is gol d roger alive?<p>

Franky: I have heard of this, but I didnt think it existed.

Sanji: what is it franky?

Franky: a pa-

Robin: parallel universe, I have read books about this but I always considered them to be fairy tales.

Nami: parallel universe?

Franky: I see you have heard of it too robin.

Robin: a parallel universe is a different universe in which all inhabitants are the same to our universe but have not had the same results in their lives.

Luffy stops dancing.

Luffy: hey, that means ace could be alive!

Robin: your right luffy, it is possible.

Sanji: wouldn't that mean that another strawhat crew could also exist here?

Robin: your right, I suppose we can all also exist here. But I'm afraid the parallel universe strawhat crew could be very different to us.

Nami: another strawhat crew?

Robin: in this universe it is possible that the strawhat crew was never created.

Usopp: this is to strange for me. How can we go back?

Sanji: going by the books robin read, that alone tells us that someone has actually been here and back. How else would they know?

Luffy: I have decided...

We will stay here and look for gol d roger and ace, then they will join us.

Zoro notices people are gathering at a distance and pointing at luffy as they wisper to themselves.

Zoro: looks like we are being noticed.

A small child walks up to luffy and tugs on luffys shirt. Grabing luffys attetion.

Luffy: hey

Small child: are you monkey d luffy? King of the pirates?

Luffy has a blank look on his face.

The childs father walks up to the child and grabs him by the hand.

Childs father: sorry sir, its just that you look just like him. He doesn't want to accept the pirate kings death. We were both there and witness the death of the greatest pirate king ever, monkey d luffy. You must be honored to even look like him.

The father and his child walk away.

Zoro: well, now we know why everyone is noticing you luffy.

Luffy still has a blank look on his face.

Nami: luffy, in this universe you died!

Usopp: how about us? Did we die too?

Chopper: this is too freaky.

Sanji: nami- swan, robin - chawn. I'm sure that in this universe I wouldn't let you die ether.

Franky: I could probably build a gateway back to our universe.

Brook: I'm so scared I have gotten an upset stomach, even though I don't have a stomach. Yoo hooo hooo hooo hooo hooo

Luffy still has a blank look on his face.

Everyone in the crew: luffy!

Luffy: I... Was... King of the pirates!

_To be continue ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 2**

**the death of pirate king luffy.**

zoro: don't get to excited luffy, remember that you were also executed.

brooke: it breaks my heart to know that someone killed luffy, even though i don't have a heart. yooo hooo hoooo hooo hooo.

Robin: we need to find out exacly what happend here.

Luffy: I'm going to find the person who killed me And I'm going to kick his ass.

Nami: hold on luffy, you don't even know what happend.

Franky: for all we know, the luffy here could have been a terrible person.

Sanji: what we need to do is find someone who was there and could tell us more about the details.

Usopp: let's go into one of these shops and let's ask.

Robin: good idea

Chopper: we'll have a better chance of finding someone who knows everything that happened if we split up.

Robin: your right, we meet back here by that clock tower in about an hour.

**~The strawhat crew all agree and go on their way. Robin steps into a souvenir shop and ask the owner what he knows about the death of monkey d luffy.~**

Robin: excuse me

Shop owner: yes, how may I help you?

Robin: do you you know anything about the death of monkey d luffy?

Shop owner: almost everyone knows about the pirate kings death, it was a great ordeal. Many know the story, but I was actually there.

Robin: could you tell me how it happened? Was he a bad person?

Shop owner: he was not, he was actually a great person and it was a shame that he had to be excuted publicly.

Robin: so the world government excuted monkey d luffy publicly.

Shop owner: world government? Ohh no ma'am, the pirate king monkey d luffy was not executed by the world government. He was executed by the great pirate hunter, roronoa zoro.

Robin: zoro!

shop owner: yes, zoro. he is the greatest bounty hunter of all time.

robin: where was the pirate kings crew?

shop owner: the luffy pirates, were all trying to save him, but unfortunately could not.

robin: why was that?

shop owner: you might want to sit down ma'am, this is going to take a while.

**~ robin sits down and the shop owner explains to her that roronoa zoro had become every bounty hunters dream. anyone who wanted to become a great bounty hunter would kill at a chance to train with him or even fight by his side. so bounty hunters from everywhere searched for roronoa zoro to follow him and watch him fight in hopes that they would learn something by watching him.~**

**shop owner: when zoro captured luffy, he had over one thousand followers with him. he kept monkey d luffy imprisoned for two days before executing him. he spread a message around the world announcing the execution of the pirate king.**  
><strong>when the luffy pirates went to save him on his execution day, they found themselves facing over one thousand loyal bounty hunters. <strong>

**robin: where was the world government during all this?**

**shop owner: they were there too, but they did not interfere.**

**robin: thats so strange, why would the world government just stand by and watch this happen?**

**shop owner: i found it strange too that the fleet admiral fire fist ace would just stand there and not take control of the situation.**

**robin: **fleet admiral fire fist ace!

**to be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 3**

**wanted dead or alive**

shop owner: yes, fleet admiral fire fist ace was there.

~robin thinks to herself. (_i wonder if anyone knows that ace and luffy are brothers?)___

the shop owner pours drinks into two mugs and hands one to robin.~

shop owner: how much time do you have?

robin: i have about an hour.

shop owner: ok, thats more than enough time for me to tell you all the occurrences of that day.

so, like i told you earlier. zoro had spread the word of luffy's execution. many people showed up to witness it but they were all to stay a certain distance from the actual platform where luffy was held. all the bounty hunter that followed zoro were there and had created a border with themselves.

robin: a border?

shop owner: yes, basically a human wall. they stood in lines blocking anyone who attempted to get too close.

robin: where was the world government?

shop owner: the world government watched everything from a not to far distance. zoro held one sword in the air and shouted.

great pirate hunter zoro: the person on this execution platform beside me is who you all call the pirate king,.. monkey d luffy!

shop owner: zoro then got face level with the pirate king luffy and looked at him in the face. the pirate king smiled at him and said the following words: (_**you can kill me, but you can never kill the memory of me. so guess what, i will alway be alive... you lose).**___those words made zoro extremely angry and with one swift movement, zoro cut off the pirate king's head.__the pirate king monkey d luffy kept a smile on his face the whole time until his last breath of air. at the same time all this was happening, the luffy pirates were battling all the bounty hunters.

robin: what happened to the luffy pirates?

shop owner: when they noticed that they had no other alternative, they all split up separate ways never to be seen again.

robin: what did the world government do after the pirate king was executed?

shop owner: well... when luffy's head hit the platform, it started to roll but zoro stabbed down his sword through the head bounding it to the floor. and then he shouted out to the fleet admiral fire fist ace.

great pirate hunter zoro:WHERES MY MONEY!

shop owner: then we finally saw the fleet admiral fire fist ace move. everyone including the bounty hunters made way for him, he walked through all the people and bounty hunter with no problem. he walks up to the great pirate hunter with a bag of money. he got up close to zoro and tells hims.

fleet admiral fire fist ace: you didn't have to kill him.

great pirate hunter zoro: the bounty poster said dead or alive. give me my money.

shop owner: the fleet admiral fire fist ace hands the great pirate hunter zoro his  
>money and says.<p>

fleet admiral fire fist ace: and one day you too shall have a bounty poster, and it too will say wanted dead or alive.

shop owner: then the fleet admiral walked away.

~ while the shop owner and robin talk, in another part of town Franky has found a repair shop and decides to go in and ask if they know anything about the death of luffy. he walks in and a teenage girl is sitting by the counter and looks up at Franky and her face lights up with excitement. Franky is confused about the whole situation. the teenage girl yells to the back of the repair shop.~

teenage girl: HE'S HERE!

Franky: do you know me from somewhere?

teenage girl: no, but he does.

~ the teenage girl points to the back of the repair shop where the figure of a person begins to fade in from the dark to reveal alternate universe Franky walking to the front of the shop.~

alternate universe Franky: so, your finally here. welcome.

Franky: what the hell? you...are...me?


End file.
